This invention relates generally to a printing system and, more particularly, to a printing system that stores image data for reprinting at a later time.
Printing devices may be inefficient users of consumable resources such as paper, ink, and fuser agent. Waste may result from scrap prints created during the set-up of the devices, or purged prints after paper jams or other malfunctions. Further, a customer may reject some prints as being poor image quality or finishing quality.
Another source of waste may be deliberate overprints to allow for loss during post-print processing, notably finishing.
Operators of production devices may have no method to accurately determine the quantity of consumables needed to re-print a job. Thus, operators, lacking methods of monitoring whether they will have sufficient consumables, may order excessive consumables.
The following document may be relevant to the instant disclosure: U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,129 issued Jan. 17, 1995 to Farrell.